


【帝弥雷特/抹布雷特】log集合2

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	【帝弥雷特/抹布雷特】log集合2

> 人鱼paro
> 
> 王子帝弥托利x人鱼贝雷特。稍微有一点逆cp要素

故事里载有人鱼拯救了落难的王国骑士并与之陷入恋情的描述，而在现实里最接近那种在水里行动自如的类人生物的只有海妖。帝弥托利完全不知道到底是哪个倒霉诗人先把这种生物写进浪漫传说里的。是从百年前的诗人开始的喔，殿下，美貌对男人是致命的幻觉，希尔凡在他房间的书堆里鼓捣，在弄倒它之前抽出一本封面花里胡哨的小说。反正在男人看来，海妖也好女人也罢都是一样的东西，美丽和恐怖勾结缠绕不分彼此。既然是风月的幻想，何不干脆与更绮艳也更危险的海妖谈一场恋爱呢？王族的表情越发奇妙，光是把可爱的姑娘和在他的怪力下经常面目全非的魔物产生联系都让他觉得难受。

再次恢复呼吸的同时他感到了金绿色的视线。那双眼睛眨了下，透明的瞬膜横向闭上、接着才是与人类无异的外眼睑，再以同样的步骤睁开。

海妖，人鱼，海难，报恩，帝弥托利模模糊糊想到这几个词，然后感到又一口海水自胃里反上来。该死的希尔凡，他被书本抵到眼前而不得不匆匆读了那个故事，害他脑子里有这种与现实大相径庭的意群。现在他的船也落难了，他也侥幸存活了。然而他再清楚不过是什么东西杀死了除他以外的所有船员，就是他身边盘起长尾卧坐的海妖。他攀住漂来的浮木获得喘息的机会，伸出援手的随行者却发出一声惨叫，他回头去看，但只见血烟在海面下晕开，翠绿色的磷光在漆黑的水下一闪。

看见他醒来，魔物甩了甩尾巴，顺便溅了他一身水。翠羽一般的鳞片在从洞口洒落的阳光下闪闪发亮。

现实完全，和那个故事相反。包括海妖的性别。虽然半鱼半人的性质让帝弥托利称之为海妖，面前这个是他首次见到的雄性个体。它属于人类的面庞有着以男性角度看来也能说是美人的容貌，骨架适中的上肢覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉，如果他是人类，帝弥托利确定他能成为矫健敏捷的战士。

公的。帝弥托利在脑中重复，他的腰腿隐隐作痛，不得不想起来刚刚发生了什么事情。

那东西再怎么像人，其本质还是魔物的淫邪性情。它在刚救起他时强暴了他，强硬地将非人者的性器挤进了他的后面。比疼痛更要命的是那个场所被如此使用的事实，通常这是有不良嗜好的主顾对男娼所做。虽然他自认为自己毫无贵族意识，他还是感到了一种对他身份与自我认知的全盘否定，让人头晕脑胀。

从面前海妖摇尾巴的高低和频率中，帝弥托利读到了同样的意图。他浑身僵硬，做好了自己屁股再遭殃一次的准备，那东西却看了他一会，强行用低温带蹼的手刺激起他的东西来。在恐惧情绪中帝弥托利的性器被迫立起，男性海妖还用脸擦了擦他的阴茎，好像在评估硬度似的。

它要干什么，这次不强迫他打开身体吗？作为回答，鱼尾压了上来，那个生物拨开鱼尾与人身交界处的、位于收纳性器官更下方的鳞片。不会吧，帝弥托利感到寒毛直竖。那个东西对他露出了泄殖腔，把帝弥托利的性器迎进了他的体内。帝弥托利对此抽搐着眼角捂住嘴。魔物在他上方扭着身体，着迷地抓着他的外套，把脸埋进去磨蹭，光洁的上身在他的衣服表面摩擦泛红。与之相对，它的鱼尾兴奋地甩来甩去，鳞片擦到他的皮肤就会留下血痕。他的阴茎在内脏的软肉里深入，相比起他被进入时顺利得可怕，帝弥托利甚至觉得他会被这玩意从这种地方整个吃了。那东西就算是类人的部分温度也很低，还有一层类似两栖生物在陆地上保护自己而分泌的黏液，海腥味扑面而来。如果说帝弥托利被侵犯时还可以当自己是被凶器捅进身体的受害者，现在这只魔物的行为只让帝弥托利觉得自己是个肏鱼的变态。不知道哪个对他的男性自尊打击更大一些。

“ …… 够了！给我 …… 啊，停下！”

“ …… ”

语言是徒劳的。它没说过一句话。连有意义甚至无意义的叫声都没有。是由于性别差异吗？通常的海妖还会哼唱飘渺致命的歌，但眼前的个体完全不发出声音，明明他眼睛边的皮肤都兴奋得透出血色，颈边在平时不明显的鳃像在空气中溺水一般不断开合，甚至还流出一些为陆上呼吸存储的宝贵海水。

“停下，慢一、点”

虽然只是抗拒的表现，这也显示出帝弥托利依旧不放弃与他搭话的决心。这也是为了他自己，不这样的话他担心会忘记如何言语，又距疯狂更近一步。

过了不知多久，可能是结束了，那生物从他身上下去，在陆地上像是一条真正的鱼那样扑腾了几下，滚进了水里。水花未平的水面上泛了一会泡泡，它从又水里探出头来，偷看陆地上的落难王族。

帝弥托利无视那个视线，恍惚地看着那生物一连串动作下流出又被涂开在地上的自己的精液。他认命地收回注意力，疲劳地把衣服扣好。那些衣物上大都描绘着神采奕奕的狮鹫骑士与荆棘一般的纹章，那是王国王室的象征，只有被认可的成员才有资格拥有的荣誉穿戴，但如今这只是越发提醒他自己处境的滑稽凄惨罢了。

可能他花了太长时间扣上扣子，不知何时那东西已经再次爬上岸，把一个箱子扔在陆地上。木箱盖被直接甩开，魔物俯卧在地，伸手在里面翻找什么东西。帝弥托利完全不关心它在找什么，他有更在意的事情。看见箱子里其他的东西，他立刻从地上跳了起来。那是一些貌似不起眼的书籍和杂物。书籍几乎受潮得难以阅读，但帝弥托利在王家图书馆见过 —— 也只在图书馆里见过。那都是百年前的东西。杂物里还有零散的护甲，衣物，其设计无不是来自年代更为久远的祖国。 …… 还有，这个。和那些经典的兵法书都不同，不是出版物。是手记？他翻开粘连的纸张，挪动到有更多光照的洞口处，努力辨认能阅读的部分。

【我们找到了那个骑士，她死后他就离开奉侍的王家，自立门户建立了佣兵团。他和那只女海妖生下的男孩还没有显示出魔物的性质。无论如何他都拒绝交出他。】

【稀少的雄性海妖浑身都是珍贵的素材，我们必须拿到手。他会分化的，只要时机得当。我们需要足够强烈的情感刺激用以重构他的人格。比如，极大的仇恨，或者足以毁灭身心的 …… 】

……

【我们█ █了他，以防万一我们还先割掉了他的声带，之后当面杀了他的父亲。这起作用了，他开始█ ██变得像█ █ 我们不是█ █ █ █他把我们█ █ █ █后█ █】

……

【我快死了。它强得可怕。最后我在这里留下一些它的特性，希望能在今后用以警示我等的同族 —— 】

帝弥托利面色煞白，在他变得更糟糕之前，魔物戳了戳他。他的瞳孔依旧颤抖，像个没上油的铁皮玩偶一般一点一点回头，发现魔物湿润的眼睛正带着笑意注视着他。

“贝 …… 雷，特？”

他试探地说出一个名字。

海妖露出惊讶的表情，然后高兴地点头。活泼的尾巴又洒了他一身水，他的衣服又完了。魔物朝他伸出的手心中，躺有一枚与这潮湿昏暗之地毫不相衬的白银戒指。

“ …… ”

市井传唱的浪漫诗歌，居然有这种血腥味十足的真面目。恋爱故事的形象在本就欠缺情怀的帝弥托利心中破灭得彻底。他长叹一口气，把戒指戴在自己的手指上。

他根据那本手记叫出了这只海妖的真名，也证明了那些记录的真实性。同时他也知道了，如果他在这里拒绝，这生物会立刻将他从配偶降格为食物，隐藏在形状优美双唇下的利齿会把他撕成碎片。

希尔凡，你的殿下要变成言情故事百年之后的第二卷了。在心中对不在场的好友报告，王储开启了这破烂续作的第一章节。

* * *

> ** 高度教学（信仰） **
> 
> * 抹布雷特。佣兵时期捏造

用剑砍向魔物，劈开敌人，切进鱼肠，割取兽肉，贝雷特都觉得差不多。但他认得那条手臂属于谁。这条手臂的主人在这次出阵中并没有和他在同一个阵营里，那说不定他杀的人里就有男的。当然也有可能不是他杀的，因为切什么感觉起来都一样，是不是只有全能的女神知道了。

“贝雷特？”

“！”

想到“女神”的时候，他的父亲在远处叫了他的名字，他肩膀一抖，像在做什么坏事被捉了个正着的孩子。

不是“像”，他的确就是。你父亲不让漂亮的修女给你治疗，把伤员留在这里自生自灭？尸块还是他同行的时候曾用画着这个刺青的手臂故作亲昵地勾住他。这还真可怜，他的同伴跟着说。因为自己不可以接近教会，不可以和修士说话。他如实回答。反正时间剩下很多，要不我们来告诉你一些教会的事情吧。男人的同伴压住他还带伤的身体，带刺青的手朝他伸来。传说中世界是由女神创造的，男人把涨大的性器塞进他的嘴里，他把牙齿磕上去的时候被那双手按了伤口。女神教会了人如何使用魔道，她制造强大的武器，击退邪恶的敌人。他的腿被分开，那双手抓住他的腰，摁着他把硬挺的肉块挤进他的身体。女神是全能的。热腥的液流涌进了喉咙，冲进食道，盈满鼻腔。

……

他在钝痛和高热里听着从未听过的神话，直到最后一个男人把疲软的硬物抽出他的身体。

你还想再听吗？本来应该由修士告诉你的故事，他们问。被塞着身体的时候，被抽出又进入的时候，热物牵扯过某处产生的奇妙痒痛让他着迷。我想听，回味着那个感觉，他用干涸的声音给出肯定的回答。绘有刺青的手臂摸了摸他的头。那就对你的父亲保密，这是我们之间的秘密。全能的女神在上。

“贝雷特，你在看什么？走了。”

“嗯。”

他离开了尸体。任务完成的晚上父亲又会和其他人兴高采烈地喝到天亮。少年开始背着父亲计划他小小的冒险，关于那些不被父亲允许的故事。

他能在今晚能找到下一个为他讲故事的人吗？

* * *

> 只喜欢中年男人的贝雷特大司教和人到中年的ed国王帝弥托利

“ …… 帝弥托利，你站不起来吗？”

帝弥托利看见当今的大司教，自己终生的恩师跪在他的腿间问。

他希望那是略有不满的语气，帝弥托利第一次感谢起自己的病症，这样他们可以不发生任何不该发生的事结束这次走向荒唐的会面。

“勃起性功能障碍。”

他解释。

“据御医说成因和我的味觉还有睡眠障碍一样。”

好在他已经留下继承人，在年近四十的现在这种症状才在年龄的增长与劳累的工作中爆发出来。

“这不是什么光彩的事，但如果能让你住手。”

帝弥托利听着几乎要哭出来。他希望事情就此结束，可还是控制不住问出他最在意的问题。

“老师早已经拒绝我，为什么事到如今却 …… ”

“诶 —— 帝弥托利站不起来啊。”

贝雷特完全没有听他说话，依旧盯着他毫无反应的腿间。甚至非常有兴趣地重复几乎能说是男性耻辱的缺陷。

“唔，也没事。”

虽然我现在非常想要让你插进来，但是让帝弥托利困扰的事情不解决掉不行啊。

贝雷特终于看上来，他眼角发红，视线里浸透露骨的热度。

这种热度成型于最近几节。贝雷特突然开始与自己走得特别近。不要说司教一直对他的前学生兼国王关怀之至，就算是帝弥托利也感觉到了这种距离的异常。他们一如既往抽空见面，可从某个时间点起，帝弥托利感到了古怪。贝雷特望向他的眼神开始笼有前所未有的热意。

简直像是十多年前的自己一样。

他能如此精确地辨认，只因年轻时他也曾鼓起勇气追求过自己的老师。他在终战后将酝酿许久的心声袒露，事情的结局也如他猜测的可能中的一种，一脸困扰的贝雷特委婉地拒绝了他。但贝雷特依旧牵起他的手。对不起，谢谢你。我不能接受你的爱，他说，可你永远是我最好的学生。

这对帝弥托利来说也不是坏事。表达情感不意味着一定期待回应，仅是能说出这份憧憬他已经心满意足。女帝在他身上留下的刺伤后遗症还在体内发麻地回响，他已经充分了解适时放下恋情的重要性。几年后，如同每一个王，他娶了妻子，生下了继承人。

为什么事到如今贝雷特却

“老师 …… ！你在做什么！？”

贝雷特用手碰触他不会勃起的股间。那里明明不会有他追求的反应，期待却让他上吊的眼梢愉悦地垂下。贝雷特单手揉捏着未起反应的器物，帝弥托利没办法做什么比较，但他的手法却是这样的自己都能给出评价程度的熟练。贝雷特在爱抚的同时把另外一只手放进自己的嘴里，舔舐自己的指节，唾液缠绕在关节间，发出细微的水声。

贝雷特在想象给自己口交。帝弥托利意识到。他看起来非常想被填满喉咙。没有真正对他的阴茎上手恐怕是因为舔硬不起来的肉块对他而言也毫无意义。他听见贝雷特干呕的声音，佐证了他的想法，他的东西能让他的喉咙深处得到这种享受吗？答案是否定的。既然如此为什么贝雷特还不从自己身上下来 ……

“告诉你一点好事吧，帝弥托利。”

“什、”

他的老师从自己嘴里拔出沾满唾液的手指。

然后，双手所指的方向是他阴茎下方，闭合的后门。他瞳孔紧缩，好像看到一支箭朝自己射来，身体却被纠缠住无法躲避。

“ …… 不，住手 …… 拜托你住手老师 …… ”

“哈，好可爱。帝弥托利，好可爱 …… ”

他本认为贝雷特是如往常一样可以交流的对象而在最初没有反抗，到了现在，帝弥托利也不敢用力拒绝，生怕失控的怪力弄伤大司教。这份犹疑直接导致了他的完全失败。沾染了唾液的手伸进他的后边，他感到自己被撑开，指节滑入了体内。

“抱歉，本来准备的润滑已经被我用完了 …… 放轻松。”

如果是疼痛还好，他总是知道怎么粘合起身体的破碎。但指节从后孔进入直接接触内脏的感觉只有奇怪。贝雷特摸索着他腹侧的内壁，尽管他觉得每一秒都流淌得如此缓慢，事实上贝雷特很快就找到了目的地。他对那地方了如指掌，甚至能够绕开中心，只抚摸边缘地精准。

“ …… ！”

“真是的，不要突然跳起来。”

很危险的不是吗？大司教发出带鼻音的斥责声，既让人想到在无数个教学日时的情景，又比那个要粘稠得多，融合的结果就是将课堂与淫行并列在帝弥托利的认知里铺开，让他觉得不堪地紧闭上眼。贝雷特趁此按住帝弥托利的大腿，看似华奢的手指却把有力的壮年男性压制得一动不动。

“告诉你我最喜欢的地方之一。故意不碰中心 …… 充分地摩擦周围，等它兴奋起来之后 …… ”

“啊 …… ？这是，等等，咿 …… ”

”再被这样勾过来 …… 啊哈，流出来了好多，帝弥托利。”

帝弥托利只是用力把自己的脸压进床边的墙壁上，用他熟悉的疼痛来分解流窜身体的陌生电流。那是不同于记忆中的快感，更持久和粘稠。他感觉疲软的性器前端被从腔内挤出了什么液体。这比起对性的反应更像是纯粹的反射，机械无温如给种畜取精。可贝雷特还是对他机能失常的身体感兴趣，他的瞳孔闪烁，从喉咙发出高兴的夸奖。

“呵呵 …… 帝弥托利也上年纪了。比年轻的孩子好找，反应也大呢。”

上年纪。帝弥托利把额头抵在墙壁上大口喘气，贝雷特虚无的音色在自己的抽泣中散去，只有这个比什么都格外清晰地留在了耳朵里。

那个被叫作灰色恶魔的佣兵，有着喜欢中年男人的癖好。

什么啊好恶心，是因为这个叫恶魔的吗？帝弥托利曾在士官学校的食堂听到佣兵们哄堂大笑。这里也有士官学校的学生，请注意措辞。他脸色阴郁地提醒他们，不允许他们对敬爱教师的侮辱。接着他仿佛故意给人看似的对远处高大的学友和教师招手，杜度，老师，我在这里，我们一起用餐吧。

二十年后，他们同样坐在桌的两边，已经是大司教的贝雷特对他伸出了手。

“老师？”

“胡子。”

贝雷特毫不理会他的惊讶。只会抚摸他脑袋和双手的指尖如今停滞在他下巴上，来回抚摸着那里冒出的微硬毛发。

“啊，最近，稍微想模仿一下父亲。”

父亲。帝弥托利为口中这个词汇感到胃里一沉。父亲在他记忆里永远停留在了意气风发的壮年，不知不觉自己也到了记忆中父亲的年纪了。尽管父亲过早离开了他，他一直都没有忘记他。就算是在复仇的念头中迷失自我的学生时代，他也不懈地练习马术和枪术，只为了追寻那个背影。他开始蓄起胡须，迫使自己接近噩梦中的形象，对镜子露出笑容，让自己回忆起真实父亲的温柔来驱散心魔。

“父亲”

贝雷特重复这个词，让帝弥托利为之一颤。与他苦涩的思考大相径庭，贝雷特的声音突然带上了蜜一般的甜腻，玩味词语的模样好像把这个单词当作裹糖的果实在嘴里舔弄。

“说起来罗德里古也说过，帝弥托利长得很像先王。”

我喜欢像父亲一样的男性。重新落座的大司教单手托住脸说。

这个动作让他的话有点模糊。他的另一只手装模作样地搅拌茶和配料。是期待调和后的味道吗？帝弥托利看见贝雷特用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，察觉到他的视线，他加深了笑容，饶有兴致地注视帝弥托利。

他以前不会在与自己的茶会里露出这种表情。

“真的没勃起。这样不就连性也无法享受，也没办法抱你的妻子了吗，帝弥托利？”

“ …… 你为什么要提起她？你就这么恨我吗？”

他听见自己的声音哽咽。

“痛恨轻易放弃，与她结婚的我吗？”

“你在说什么？”

贝雷特惊讶地问。

“和那个有什么关系吗？你应该有妻子，然后和她生下继承人，膝下围绕好多好多可爱的孩子。我到现在也无意介入你的家庭。”

你得留下子嗣。他讨厌这种说法，被贝雷特拒绝后，他有一段时间都无心迎接新的感情。这段时间持续了多久，他就被此类话语叨念了多久。说不定那也是引起他病症的原因。他知道国王是国家机器的核心零件，也做好了奉献终生的觉悟，却不希望亲近之人说出这种话来。贝雷特这么说了出来。贝雷特对他说这些，好像他抱起在大修道院闲逛的小狗。布雷达德斯，布雷达德斯，我的乖孩子，你是什么时候跑出去让镇上的漂亮母狗怀孕的？她生下了好多和你们一样可爱的孩子，你会带它们来修道院里吗？

他和蕾雅一样喜欢小动物，为今后修道院里毛茸茸住民的繁荣而高兴。

女神之爱下，国王与狗殊途同归。

“这种话题好扫兴啊，帝弥托利。”

比起这个你喜欢被按前列腺吗？这是不用勃起也能享受的办法。贝雷特一改说到兴趣之外的事情就毫无平仄的语调，专心于他最喜欢的和年长男性的游戏。出来了这么多很舒服吧？唔，考虑到你还得抱你的妻子我就不做真格的了，但是如果你喜欢的话我能帮你用手指去很多次。

贝雷特自行为开始时就无自觉地摩擦双腿，遮掩不住自己的焦虑。他发硬的性器在撑起的布料下无人照顾，事先自己塞进后方的润滑液也没能发挥本被期待的作用，徒劳地混合着其他体液浸湿他的裤子。看来贝雷特非常羡慕被自己玩到瘫软的国王，但依旧专注于取悦无法勃起的帝弥托利。放下自己的欲望为他人着想，这除了是纯粹的无私侍奉还是什么呢？帝弥托利说不出话。他倒希望是贝雷特恨他，但很显然不是。他已经丧失了与贝雷特对话的意志，默认任其摆布了。

那我继续了，帝弥托利。年纪大的男人啊，很容易被刺激到失禁，但是没关系，尿出来也不要紧。你不觉得明明是年长可靠的男性，偶尔这样露出缺点的地方很可爱吗？啊，你知道吗，大贵族中有不少都喜欢在做爱的时候扮成婴孩 ……

不想听见这种事情，不想知道，不想理解，不想明白他纯净的爱意原来是输给这种奇行，在无数个无光日夜中支撑他的思念不如荒唐的淫欲。

“在赌气吗，帝弥托利？哈哈，真拿你没办法，如果你这么在意那时候的事，现在的我倒是可以这么说”

“我也喜欢你，帝弥托利。”

又一次带他攀上无精的高潮后，贝雷特抽出手指，夹杂淫液，永驻青春的大司教抚摸国王代表岁月痕迹的胡须和开始爬上皮肤的皱纹，说出他曾经期盼却在这时只能成为断头台的告白。

* * *

> 抹布x大司教贝雷特
> 
> 和几乎没有的帝弥雷特和尤里雷特
> 
> 我流设定，还有另外的完整故事高兴的话可能会写完（如果有好奇的话可以讲下大纲…）

女神的代理人端坐于寝台，金发的男人枕在他的膝上入睡。谒见大司教已亟需怀抱极大的敬畏，在认出女神使者身边的男性时，男人慌张地弓下脊背行礼。打扰了，大司教，还有陛下。

大司教 —— 贝雷特应声抬起了头。他的双目被做工精湛的眼罩遮起，但表情依旧鲜明。或许是循着他的声音，贝雷特以嘴角对他勾勒出微笑。他轻轻叩打国王的肩膀，将青年从梦中唤醒。

国王撑起身体，亲吻贝雷特的额头之后转身，对他的士兵行过目视礼之后离开了房间。

没有人比他的国王更清楚接下来应该做什么。这是法嘉斯神圣王国统一大陆以来开始的，一项鲜为人知的仪式。如同少年初领圣体接受洗礼，与圣职者交媾祈祷好运。在每一次生死未卜的出战之前，做怎样的准备都不够充足。其中可供选择的最为隆重的一项，便是与女神在世间的代理人同房。

他如贝雷特肢体所示来到大司教的床上。大司教只能这么与他交流，听说贝雷特失去眼球和舌头，没有视力以及说话的能力。此举据传意为，作为神的代理人，贝雷特要将所有注视与言辞都献给他所供奉的女神苏谛斯。绣有与教袍同种纹路的丝质眼罩笼在他的眼睛上，让人想到出行贵族被遮起眼睛的马匹。他也像被驯服的动物一样温顺。大司教抚摸着他的脸，从眼睛到颧骨，到下巴，原来你长得这副模样，他的嘴唇颤动，好像在这么说。接着，便是对胴体的更带性意味的碰触。失去双眼的大司教用除了视觉以外所有的方式来感受寻求他庇护与身体的膜拜者。很快，大司教的手行至男人的下体，纤长的十指温柔地梳理男人私处的毛发，男人不由得也看向贝雷特的腿间。尽管他有神灵雌雄莫辨的美丽，那处的器物却着实说明他的性别。但，不可思议没有给男人带来任何同性相斥的不适。和大多数人都不同，贝雷特的私处像未发育的稚子鲜有毛发，颜色如他的发色一样清浅。沉寂的性器躺在腿间，等待爱抚将它唤醒。这一目了然的景色并非为了故意讨好谁而作的处理，他天生体毛稀疏。人们将双头牛犊奉为神使，将纯白巨蟒视作偶像。这特质比什么都说明他是生来的圣者，不同于声色渊薮的卖身娼妓 ……

贝雷特的动作打断了男人的已经不知飘往何处的思考，像是对待仪式中使用的的圣遗物 —— 可能这就是仪式的道具，贝雷特爱抚着男人的性器。他弯下腰，用嘴唇亲吻雁首，像是一声招呼。贝雷特张开嘴吞下半勃的肉棒。他不能用舌舔弄，于是在别的地方更加卖力。比如说深度，比如说喉头吞咽的方式。他巧妙地控制着肉棒的位置，把它放在喉肉的蠕动最为复杂，又不会引起呕吐的地方。

他的东西已经完全勃起了。贝雷特缓缓后退，从自己口中拔出了遍布自己唾液的器具。贝雷特牵起男人的手，小心地收拾祭衣的下摆，指引男人避开布料压在自己上方。他张开腿，仅靠吞咽男根，贝雷特的性器已经勃起。不理会自己的性器，贝雷特用手指掰开下方的穴口，未给自己任何准备的余地就插入两根手指。喉间发出的呻吟从他齿间落下，洁白的手指却依旧对自己毫不留情，它们在泛红的肉壁中撑开。他用另一只手按压自己的腹部，粘稠的白液就从内部涌现而出。看来他的国王已经捷足先登。这并不奇怪，他想。他们善战的王会亲临每一个战场。或者他们的王只是喜欢在女神怀中撒娇？刚才国王在贝雷特怀中的模样让他萌生这个不敬的想法。贝雷特用大腿碰了碰他，将他拉回到了现实。圣职者准备就绪的身体，自己腿间的已经完全站起的硬物，该对大司教做什么，他已经心知肚明。

他小心地将阴茎放进温暖的巢穴中，贝雷特自己则扶着分开的双腿接受他，还不时扭腰调整阴茎的位置，为被擦过敏感点喘气。被遮住双眼让他看起来比起沉溺性爱，他更像一个隐忍的苦行者。完全没入毫不费力，填满的那一刻，他听见大司教发出舒适的声音，像猫喉间响动的咕噜声。

正面面对这样的贝雷特，让作为教徒的男人有了渎神的不安，与相应的兴奋。抽插数次后，他忍耐不住把贝雷特翻过来，抽出后又一次进入了对方。贝雷特仰起脖子发出哀鸣，对于粗暴的体位变化没有任何反抗。温热的软肉紧紧吸附阴茎，重新欢迎短暂抽离的肉棒。他用所有还剩余的方式感受男人，男人也十分配合。他让自己的前端舔舐贝雷特直肠的末端，用全身的重量押向对方的肠壁，诘难比前列腺更深处的精囊。形状漂亮的骨骼在司教白皙的皮肤下滚动，面前延展的背部似乎也在邀请碰触。更何况，他发现，即使不抓住贝雷特，对方也积极地高抬起臀部，在他退出时还尽力跟上。于是他放开掐住贝雷特腰部的手，触及脊背。他抚摸一节一节的脊柱，直到尾锥。

“ …… ！ …… ”

他感到贝雷特的身体跳了一下，肠道把他咬得更紧，他能感觉到筋挛甚至在他未能抵达的深度传来，抱怨他的侵犯者不够暴力。他迟疑一会，又按压起贝雷特的尾椎骨。男人的猜测正确，只看到贝雷特不停地摇着头，全身发软地几乎瘫倒在床铺中。看来很多人都喜欢这么使用他。仅仅是在性交时带过的撞击在贝雷特的身体记忆里已经与最深入的入侵息息相关，等同于高潮的前兆。他再也控制不住自己，将自己推进能抵达的最深处，填满贪婪吮吸他的甬道。

仅仅是顺应欲望在贝雷特体内射出大量精液，大司教就好像他完成了什么丰功伟业一般勾勒出笑容，从喉咙发出浸透情欲的赞誉呜咽，揉着他的脑袋将他拥入怀中。

就像刚才他对国王所做的一样。

人们前赴后继地来到这里，有人追求加护所带来的力量，也有人只是为了抚慰无声女神。男人属于后者。感受着如同早已离他而去的母亲一般的拥抱，他倒吸一口气，哭泣的欲望让他抽动脊背，这实在是

—— 太过扭曲了。

悲悯流过男人的心间。

大司教曾经骁勇善战，但也不对同床共枕之人设防。他挣脱怀抱，直起身体，贝雷特发出疑问的音节。他轻易抓住贝雷特只能发出元音的脖子不断收紧。

这悲鸣的声音，是从他失去舌头的嘴里，还是颈椎骨里发出的？窒息死亡会导致射精和失禁，贝雷特的精液在刚才的性事里已经不剩，代替精子，类似于水的透明液体从他的下身汩汩流出，也许也算得上迟来的潮吹。即使是尿液，男人也不会觉得肮脏，因人也从秽物中迎来圣洁的新生。这不是不敬不是杀害，他想，这是拯救，是解脱，是新生。他在战争期间追随着大司教的步伐，从一届士兵终于成为将领。你看过雄鹰如何展翅飞翔，谁会忍心剪去它的利爪与勾嘴让他在栅栏中与走禽为邻？

他想念他漂亮的眼睛。他温柔的话语。这个必须夺走他肢体的仪式不正常。

大司教像是断线的木偶那样散落在床。贝雷特看似因过度性的行为而暂时失去意识，只有连呼吸声也没有的刺耳寂静表明男人的确杀害了大司教。

这样就好。男人想。

接下来会怎样？他就这么出去吗？还是等着，看看近卫何时会得知大司教的死亡？他茫然地注视贝雷特的躯体，直到太阳重新从阴云里出现，经过他们的头顶。它从窗帘间施舍亮度，光斑仿佛鸽子降在大司教的尸体上。

“啊 …… ”

那一刻，他看见了神迹。

尽管依旧是被扭断脖子的姿势，贝雷特的尸体动了起来。遮眼的绸布从他的双目前滑落。他的眼睑慢慢睁开，眼眶中不是本应呈现的空无一物，而是翡翠色的眼球。男人对那双记忆里的双眸睁大眼睛，就算感极涕零的泪水模糊了视野，那抹亮丽的浅绿也依旧清晰。大司教的视线好像直接能将他点燃，言语直接叩击他的心门。

“你不该怜悯我。”

他的，言语。

“秘密应该继续是个秘密。”

“了结你自己吧。”

贝雷特难过一般垂下眉毛，他的眼皮颤抖，一副不忍再看眼前男人的模样，却没有退缩，执拗地维持着他们的对视。男人则早已被这个视线吸了进去，着迷地看他细密的睫毛反射一切与之接触的光亮。大司教的声音依旧与记忆中相同柔和清脆。他的声音，他的眼睛，有着无法违抗的魔力。男人从心底感到一种高昂感，时光好像回到了那个时候。他憧憬地看着冲刺于队伍最前列的大司教，他用清亮的声音鼓舞士气，士兵们斗志昂扬，整装待发，那是他最为 ——

“是，贝雷特大人。”

在那种魄力下，他不得不在床前下跪。一把匕首被扔到了他的面前。

如果这是大司教的意思（不要）我心甘情愿（别再看他的眼睛）赴死（不想死）我拿起匕首对准自己的喉咙（快住手）刺了下去（不能听他的声音）一次不行就（痛痛痛痛痛好痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛）再一次手还能动还没有死的话（住手救命）就继续（救命啊好痛痛痛我不想死住手）直到我的血流干（救救我啊啊啊啊啊啊求求您痛痛痛）直到您完全满意为止（啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊） ——

“ …… ”

贝雷特注意到男人反复刺向自己咽喉的手再也不动了。

他拾起掉落的眼带，重新将它覆在眼睛上。他摸索到了床柜上的铃，他摇响它，清脆的铃声之后，一名青年便推开门。他是不是一直在邻房聆听等候？此刻得到召唤，他才进入房间来到他身边。

“ …… 又来了吗？”

贝雷特没有发声，他静静点头。

“ …… 我又要，亲自剜出你的眼睛，割掉你的舌头了吗？”

贝雷特只是继续点头。

“我、”

青年后退。贝雷特作出要开口的模样，最终却只将即将出口的话语转为叹息。

贝雷特放弃了出声，这却让青年停下了远离的步伐。

“ …… 谢谢你，无论何时都尊重我的意志。”

青年说。

贝雷特听见他的声音更近了。

大司教对对方露出了抱歉的微笑。接着，他如愿听见了利刃出鞘的声音。

“会有一点痛。我们马上就结束，老师。”

* * *

> 现paro
> 
> 普通人帝弥托利x颓败龙族的末裔贝雷特

帝弥托利交到了恋人。

这对一个身心健全的人而言并不是什么新鲜事。只是帝弥托利本以为自己与这种事情与他无关。他过着循规蹈矩两点一线的生活，自从学生时代填满日程表的便只有学习，作为调剂也不过是参与各种运动社团（不是自夸，他被各种体育部门争抢，为确保公平，更凭着对活动身体的狂热，他每学期都更换一次所属）。或许他会希望在休息之余有人能为自己递上饮料，在一场比赛后得到与结果无关的拥抱，在午餐时间有为自己留好的只等待他一个人的座位。不过，那些想法也止于风过留声的偶然。就算真的面对过几位追求者，他也没能涌起点头的冲动，只是小心翼翼地寻找词汇如何礼貌地表达他不建立此种关系的原因。

“帝弥托利？”

“诶，结束了吗。”

恋人正用金绿猫眼石一般的瞳孔看着他。电影已经散场，贝雷特却总喜欢留到最后一刻，目送一个个名字飞过黑幕，好像那是一场漆黑宇宙里的冒险。而他早就从高潮部分就睡着了。他们无视工作人员厌烦的眼神在座位上交流着旁人无法听清的对话，给人添一些不必要的麻烦似乎是每对情侣的必修。啊 —— 电影真有趣，我肚子饿了。贝雷特抓着他的袖子，好像刚刚粘在位子上的人不是他一样地催促帝弥托利离开。他一边走动一边露出不好意思的笑容，抱歉地对影院工作人员鞠躬。表情灰暗的女士触电一般跳开视线，开始大力挥动手里的清扫用品，像是要把所有粉尘都按在地上殴打。

他也没想过会和男人交往。尽管贝雷特的中性容貌让他留存了自己不是同性恋而是双性恋的可能。不过拥有爱情的现在这种定义都显得异常无谓。红发竹马向他吹嘘他认识了一名年上的漂亮大姐，谈吐得体，穿着性感，身材劲爆，要介绍给他认识。回过神来他就和希尔凡在艾斯纳家的餐厅里喝了足够他通宵三天的咖啡。希尔凡和贝雷丝聊得起劲，他插不上一句话。即使酝酿许久，唯一能找到存在感的话也只有请再给我一杯。咖啡店的门在顾客来往中反复发出被推挤的叫声，在它最后一次抗议中，教会的香烛味被送进他的又一口咖啡里。帝弥托利惊讶地睁开眼睛，咖啡的热气熏着他的眼球，黑色的液体一如既往，明明里边没有被加任何佐料，为什么却好像喝到了奶和蜜。他意识到这和那股新的气味有关，味觉和嗅觉以一种奇怪的机制作动，回味停驻舌尖的味道，他抬头向门口望去。

“贝雷特，我的双胞胎弟弟。”

女性随口介绍。他偷偷用嘴巴吸进一口空气，混合着咖啡的余香咽下那个名字。

你是信徒？帝弥托利开口问自然在贝雷丝身边落座的青年。贝雷特点点头，从画着若干条神情悲痛的鲷鱼的购物袋里拿出一块饼干，拆开包装喂给了贝雷丝。他扔掉的包装纸上画着塞罗斯教会的图案。也许又是一次热心信徒们组织的义卖活动。似乎是察觉到了帝弥托利的视线，贝雷特收起包装纸，拿着那个滑稽的帆布袋走向了厨房。不一会，代替购物袋，他拿出两块蛋糕端到自己面前。

“哇”

贝雷丝声音毫无起伏地感叹。

“他请你的，帝弥托利。”

“唔 …… 贝雷特？”

他醒了过来，天还暗着，室内却不缺光源。贝雷特坐在窗边，他们做爱前顺手合上的窗帘被完全拉开，白绿的发丝与裸露的脊背不啻月光下的银狼，他正面向月夜祈合起双手祈祷。他的确是个虔诚的塞罗斯教信徒，帝弥托利微坐起身体，好让自己不以这么别扭的姿势欣赏这幅图景。他在对他的神说些什么？感谢影院播放好看的电影。感谢商店街开设这么多好吃的点心摊。或者，报告他们的恋情？

愿明天也能拥有这样的月夜。

贝雷特回头对他微笑。

“您就是帝弥托利先生？我是芙莲！”

周日是贝雷特去教会的日子，希望能融入恋人生活的帝弥托利偶尔也会陪同。白龙的旗帜被装饰在角角落落，教堂大门上那面最大的旗帜下，小个子的少女晃动着蓬松的头发朝他们跑来，对帝弥托利行了一个提裙礼。

他愣了愣，现在已经没人会这么打招呼了。可少女的动作浑然天成，好像她就是在每个人都那么寒暄的时代和地点长大的，他甚至在想要不要跪下来吻她的手背。

贝雷特在他犹豫不决时干脆地摸了摸她的脑袋，打消了他这个念头。她鼓起嘴发出不满的声音，但很快她就不再理会贝雷特，继续集中于她原本的谈话对象。

“帝弥托利先生！兄姊们对我提起过你。真的像是王子大人一样。”

“ …… ”

友人开类似的玩笑他一直习以为常，少女的无意识的纯粹明显更具攻击力，他失去了一会语言。半晌，他才问，兄姊？

他觉得自己像个傻子，至少也应该对少女说句谢谢。而少女则毫不在意，她好像就等待着这个问题一般嘿嘿地笑了起来。嗯！贝雷丝和贝雷特是我的堂兄姊。

你们真是个大家庭。帝弥托利感叹。贝雷特点点头，我们曾是个更大的家庭。他们和芙莲走进教会内，神职者们好像正在讨论最近会举行的一场葬礼，为无亲无故的死者们准备。一个女人对计划里的其中一个名字嗤之以鼻，这不是那个只对柔弱少女出手的性犯罪者的名字吗。芙莲闻言露出悲伤的表情，即使如此也已经是死者了，同等地给予最后的归路正是他们工作的意义。况且他还是有点用处。

贝雷特走的时候，芙莲递给他一个袋子，上面画着一条兴高采烈的金枪鱼。原来他和贝雷特初次见面时对方挎着的手提袋也是出自芙莲的品味。她是不是太喜欢鱼了？

最近似乎又到了流行感冒的季节。他有一星期没见到希尔凡了。至于和对方搭上话也是几个月之前，每次见面他都和贝雷丝相处得异常愉快，帝弥托利也照例没有打扰。他可能自己没意识到，但在帝弥托利看来希尔凡才是一对异性情侣里洋溢着幸福的小姑娘，贝雷丝只是耐心和包容地听着他无尽的话题。虽然他话没那么多，不过这倒是和贝雷特很像。

希尔凡不会真中招了吧，不过这次应该是由于有恋人陪伴，他没有在通讯软件里不断用求安慰和各种表情贴图骚扰他的好友们了。

贝雷特最近看起来也不是特别精神。他不再去教会，睡眠的时间变长，但是帝弥托利又没从他身上看到任何疾病的症状。帝弥托利只能尽量陪在他身边，执行他发出的任何指令（但是很遗憾，非常少）。

“蛋糕。”

终于，蜷缩在床的贝雷特用闷闷的声音提出了一个要求，却让帝弥托利觉得难办起来。

“诶，抱歉，好像家里没有。”

“我想吃。”

“ …… 那等我一下，我马上回来。”

“不，能走多远就多远。越远越好吃。”

贝雷特没有声音了。一条街外的便利店就有，帝弥托利说。

他拿着商品从店里走出，月亮和他们相拥那晚一样明亮。他回到自己的独栋开门，从玄关就能看见客厅里散落着一个编织袋，上面画着滑稽的鱼。他走过去拿起来，从那个重量能得知里面的点心已经所剩无几，而剩下的饼干本身已经成为粉末，像被什么巨大的东西压过碾碎。

他真希望贝雷特还能尝尝蛋糕。他把点心放下，双手空空走向他们的房间。

门虚掩着，一截像是蛇的东西从房间内蔓出来。如果这真是蛇的尾巴，现存的生物中符合这个大小的定是蟒或蚺。他打开房门，看见一个几乎顶到天花板的巨大影子在月光下延展。

那生物的背影很像塞罗斯教会旗帜的龙。但如果没有事先被灌输过这个知识，帝弥托利根本不会觉得面前的生物和战士们崇拜的勇猛图腾有关。它更像一条又大又干枯的节肢动物。它有翅膀，但更像畸形的骨刺，堪堪挂在上面的薄膜是死蝉的薄翼。或许它本身的颜色应该如教徽所描绘一般洁白无瑕，但现在它的白鳞近乎脱落，黑色的污秽如锈病无规律地侵蚀它的身体。

即使是这幅姿态，它还是像是几个月前某个晚上一样面对月光，合上树根般扭曲盘结的前爪，向它早已死去却更美丽的祖先垂头忏悔。

“贝雷特 …… ”

他叫出恋人的名字，那个生物应声回头。

生物的正面更加破败不堪，脖子直到胸口都像是内部的气管直接被切开一样，即使身体构造变成了这种地步，呼吸对它也依旧困难，随着它每一次粗重的换气，那些组织都像是蕨类植物一般向外翻开。

贝雷特用复数的绿色眼睛看着帝弥托利。

“过来，贝雷特。”

怪物朝他爬来。他注意到这生物的腹部隆起，比起其他几乎骨瘦如柴的地方显得尤其古怪。生物四肢爬行的动作也很奇特，它极力避免让鼓胀的腹部碰到地面，这小心翼翼的动作让帝弥托利想到了保护腹中幼子的孕妇。

帝弥托利压制住想要立即逃走的冲动。这是他的恋人。压在身上的巨爪是握住自己的手，人类的声带无法发出的低吼是他叫自己名字的声音，粗重的呼吸依旧有着蜜与奶的味道。

让我在你身体里产卵。

他似乎听见非人的声音这么对他说道。那是雌性的欲求，却毋庸置疑要用雄性的侵略手段来实现 …… 他和他的姊妹们一样。突然杳无音讯的竹马，无人问津的死去罪犯。也许之后，就是他了。

生命受到威胁让帝弥托利全身发冷，但是，他命令自己点头。第一次失败了，那就尝试第二次。他用力上下动着脖子，强烈地表达同意。不再犹豫的生物对他张开了嘴。

…… 然后，歪斜参差却依旧锋利的牙咬开了自己压制着人类的前爪。

它向后仰头，发出无声的悲鸣 —— 或许这声音其实很大，但人类的听力无法捕捉。它一步一步后退，在地上痛苦地挣扎，胡乱挥舞的肢体把房间的内装弄得一团糟。如果被它的尾巴扫到，断掉骨头还算温柔的后果。帝弥托利试图接近它，不知过了多久，在他终于设法抵达它的躯干时，那生物突然躺在地上不动了。

“ …… ”

帝弥托利坐倒在生物边上。

他已经做好被恋人开膛破肚的准备。但他居然没想到在那之前任何母亲都会遭遇的最为原始的风险。压力。疼痛。过长的时间消耗。结果就是难产。他试着推了推生物，抚摸它的脊背，掰开它的嘴巴，但是果然什么反应也没有。他在原地思考了一会，然后站起来，拿来厨刀割开那生物的腹部。带着各种秽物与粘液的卵依偎在母亲的内脏中。他把耳朵凑上去，将半张脸埋进血污，如愿在死尸里听见了生命的鼓动。

这是他们的孩子。一股怜爱滋润了他的胸口，他代替受诅咒的新生号啕大哭。

-

“我们曾经是个庞大的家族。天空中到处都有我们的身影，龙被当作神明崇拜。 …… 但是，千年时境的变化让我们原有的性质流失。我们变得难以繁衍，代代的苟延残喘造就了畸形，畸形更加导致了生育的困难。”

少女的声音在礼拜堂回响。

“所以，我们开始借助适合的苗床。给予精液的对象与孵化相性最佳。 …… 其次合适的，就是像你一样强壮又优秀的男性，一个足够强大能喂养我们后代的雄性 …… ”

“时间限制呢？”

“越快越好。”

“我明白了。”

帝弥托利向教会的门走去。门被打开，明亮的月光倾泻而下。之后要走的路将持续蒙受它的照耀，帝弥托利为这绝好的隐喻感到了前所未有的畅快。

“那个，帝弥托利先生。”

“什么？”

“真的要这么做吗？”

芙莲低下头，看着怀中数枚卵中在那半透明外壳下的蠕动的弟妹。它们蕴含年幼生命特有的凶残生命力，随时准备被血肉的味道吸引并奋力挣脱束缚。

“可能这并不是他希望的。”

“在说什么呢，芙莲。我会成功的。我会马上找到合适的人选，活捉并带回来。”

他对少女外表的龙裔笑笑。

“你也想见的吧，我们的新家人。”

“ …… 嗯。祝你好运，帝弥托利先生。”

* * *

> 抹布x正太贝雷特
> 
> 呕吐表现

贝雷特从小不哭也不闹。这不意味着是一件省心的事情，甚至完全相反。对同伴表达意思对离群索居的动物而言或许并不要紧，但他不幸以人类的身份降生于世。比起刚从羊水中挣脱便能站立奔跑的小兽，人的孩子成长所花的时间实在是太长太长了。它们需要在半夜里也发出扰人的啼哭声，向养育者要求关注与照料。但贝雷特做不到。他更像一只睡梦里的动物，疲劳时候毫无征兆地躺下入睡，感到威胁或不悦时龇牙发起攻击，肚子空空就翻找四周吃掉任何他感兴趣的东西。杰拉尔特不得不非常注意他的孩子，并在每个甚至让人觉得不必要的地方给予教导，才能确保不闹出太大的麻烦。

“若想得到什么必有代偿，不可轻信平白无故的好处。”

面前的贵族向他承诺，如果他愿意和对方上床，他就能得到好一些的食宿。这并没有违反杰拉尔特无数训诫中的任何一条。他想，上床算是体力劳动，食物是好东西，用自己的劳动换取好东西，这没有什么问题。他答应了对方。你真的是个很可爱的孩子，贵族哈哈大笑起来，和听他笼子里的鸟雀鸣唱，看他的狗表演新把戏一样开心。

被压住身体，男人将性器就着湿滑的液体顶进他的后穴，停留在浅处顶弄。他们一直以来都这么开始。在这之前男的也找他过很多次，贝雷特几乎每次都答应。除了期待物质上的的好处之外，他对行为本身也不讨厌。男人算得上温柔，懂得何为循序渐进。他先教男孩怎么刺激尚且幼小的生殖器，一边用手指揉碾他的乳头。第一次性事之后，贝雷特就能做到被玩弄胸口勃起甚至射精了。第二次的时候，他才被教了怎么用屁股含下阳具。

男人单手就能抱起少年的腰，另一只手也不忘记揪他的乳头，回顾这具身体初次被训诫的内容。配合男人的动作，贝雷特喘得很短。从第一次开始，男人从来没进入得太深。他只用前面不停地擦着前列腺浅进浅出，这样的话，如果被射进后穴也很快就能弄出来。对方的指甲掐进他的乳尖，贝雷特觉得又热又疼，一声更高的呻吟打乱短喘的队列，同时却从性器涌出更多透明的液体，随着动作洒在他的腹部和腿上。他感到尾椎骨窜上强烈的电流，身体里面含着的形状间断却切实地变得清晰。孩童未长开的身体本就紧致，这番激烈的缠咬让男人舒服地叹息出声。

“嘶 …… 一下子咽得这么厉害。你喜欢痛一点的？”

“哈、咿 … ”

贝雷特不知道。这算是“痛一点”的吗？这和受伤的疼痛完全不可同日而语，可所感受到到的快乐却是贝雷特从未品尝过的。仅仅是接近于无的痛苦就能换来欣乐，没有比这更好的事了。如果在他的记忆里能找出什么让他觉得有同等乐趣的事情，那就是食物下肚的感觉吧。填饱肚子是件好事，如果上床能带来和填饱肚子一样的感觉，那也一定不是件坏事。

“对了，你来是第几次了？”

“ …… ？”

贝雷特感到了疑惑，不是因为男人的提问而是他的行为。男人从他身体里拔出了性器。贝雷特回头，怔怔看着沾染两人体液、依旧肿胀的器物。他知道不让那个地方恢复原状就不能结束，通常的做法是让它在自己的里面吐精，但现在对方却没有顺势而为，而是把它抽了出来。

该教你点新的了，他听见男人说。贝雷特感到自己身体腾空，他被抱了起来调转身体，变成面向男人的姿势。准确地说，面向对方的腿间。男人坚硬的东西直接拍到他的脸上，在他尚未剥出男性线条的年幼面颊上混合泪水和淫液。

“张开嘴，不许咬。”

他睁大了眼睛。他这才明白对方的意图。他不明白何为侮辱与侵害，但他唯独懂得腐肉和毒草不能食用。他不觉得这是能尝的东西。那东西刚刚还在他的身体里，而且太大了，还有不适宜接触的腥臭味。他抗拒地紧紧闭着嘴唇，却被捏着脸撬开嘴。凹陷的顶端紧贴着嘴唇滑入他的口腔。

“ …… ！”

不许咬。男人重复。

不要咬人。贝雷特，你不是一只动物，不可以咬伤人。

敬爱父亲的训斥在这时也发挥效用，他第一时间收起了牙齿，更让巨物无阻地撑满口腔。

没想到挺上道，男人发出赞叹的声音。看你吃东西的时候我就在想了，你的嘴巴含起男人的家伙会有多灵活？

贝雷特只能用鼻子呼吸，嘴巴被占用让他一下子找不到吞吐空气的平衡，他的正找寻含着巨物平复呼吸的办法，胸膛剧烈起伏，没来得及咽下的唾液在喉咙里发出气泡声。这一切也间接导致他的嘴一下一下吸紧阳物又放开，无处可放的舌头虚弱地拂过表面，勾勒青筋的纹路。这些全部，都向男人说明他下流猜想的正确。

“呜 …… ？！”

贝雷特似乎刚要摸到窍门的轮廓，男人就毫无征兆地动了起来。他抓着贝雷特的头发，把自己的性器朝他喉咙深处捅去。

“咕、唔、呜呜”

从背脊涌来了呕吐感。

可以说是由于生理上对喉咙深处的刺激，也能说是因为被男人过于浓厚的气味包围而恶心。贝雷特对这种感觉有着最根本的厌恶。它象征病症和无意义的消耗。还有 ……

总之，不愉快。明明刚刚口中的器物还在屁股里的时候，他们还在做着更舒服的事情不是吗？他抬起眼睛，以目光希求男人停止插他的喉咙。他在对方的餐桌上用这种方式来挑选他的报酬，他希望这也能管用。

的确光是这样也没什么劲，男人说。贝雷特希望这是对方同意自己请求的意思。男人问他，你的舌头可以动吗？他以降声调呜了一声意为答应。那今天就用舌头舔，舔到我满意，我就拔出来。男人提出要求，作为回应，贝雷特在有限的空间里动着自己的舌头，也试图靠专注这事项来压下呕吐感。

口腔并不会管主人的嘴里的是什么，既然是放进里面的东西，贝雷特还在用舌头舔，身体就自发地产生唾液并要求贝雷特吞咽，柔软的小舌和收紧的喉头让对方发出满足的声音。

好了好了，男人说。他从贝雷特嘴里取出了性器，刚才还贴在阴茎表面的舌头被一块勾了出来。专注于换入新鲜空气的贝雷特也忘记收回去，男人能清楚地看见小小的舌面盛着各种液体，随着贝雷特大口喘气滴落。还没有松一口气，贝雷特就由于体内突如其来的异物感一瞬间停止了呼吸。

“啊啊 …… 啊 …… 呜诶 …… ？”

不让那个地方恢复原状就不能结束，他为什么忘记了呢。男人似乎对射在男孩的里头情有独钟，抱起他的身体重新插进了后面。但这次，和捅进他的喉咙一样深。这是从未有过的。显然刚才的口交已经让对方到了极限，没有出入几下他就射精了，在贝雷特身体里相当深的地方，深得他觉得可能被洒进胃里了。口交中贝雷特忍耐着把呕吐感压进了腹底，现在，难以习惯的深度把那份堆积的吐意连着内脏翻动，压抑的界线被硬物直接破除。

“诶 … 呜 …… 呕呃 …… ”

贝雷特吐了出来。

男人调笑地声音在耳边响起。虽然这时候里面比平常还舒服不过弄脏他的房间可要赊账说起来吃的东西都吐出来了可不会再请你一顿云云。贝雷特一句话也听不进去。脏污他已经习惯，要再做个几次只要不让他吐也可以。贝雷特只是讨厌呕吐。它象征病症，无意义的消耗 ……

还会让他的父亲难堪。

男孩和父亲的佣兵团在严酷的天气里长途行路，于看不见尽头的曝晒荒野跋涉。他好久没进食却并不自知极限来临，在迈开又一次步伐时倒了下去。杰拉尔特扶起他，拿出他们的水和食物小心地灌到他的嘴里。他把那些大口吞下，本以为会有所缓解，然而枯竭多时的身体无法消受如此至福，一阵恶心让他把水都吐了出来。

他知道其他人的眼神，那是碍于他的父亲而无法表露却也很难藏匿起来的责怪。不哭也不笑，自身的状态也没办法好好表达的麻烦的孩子。他浪费了宝贵的食物和水。

对不起，他想对他们道歉，然而却先听见父亲道歉的声音。杰拉尔特在说对不起，对他。他说为什么他让她的孩子遭受这些，如果他没离开大修道院 …… 之类的。父亲的声音听起来断断续续。在说什么啊，为什么道歉啊，杰拉尔特？他没能问出来，在男人的道歉声里失去了意识。

…… 食物是好的。呕吐就是不好的。因为它会让父亲难堪。

-

“呀～其实我也没做什么，约女孩子出去通常也只是一起吃顿饭，用餐的气氛，你懂的！顺利的话可以试着接触 … 如果运气再好，之后就顺理成章 …… ”

“太差劲了，希尔凡。”

“诶？虽、虽然知道会被这么说，但是有到露出这种反胃表情的地步吗老师？”

* * *

> 帝弥雷特
> 
> 5年间到处杀人的帝弥托利想起老师的短篇

为了让男的能体会到足够痛苦之后再死去，帝弥托利决定先杀了女的。原来女性能流比男性更多血之后才会死去，想着这种事情，他看着她终于迎来了死亡。不要啊！住手啊！你这混账！畜生！【】！【】【】！！和前几次没能控制好力度的瞬杀不同，这次他留下了其中一个猎物说话的能力，所以能听见整个过程里男人发出的哭叫与诅咒。他这才发现自己好久都没有活着的人类和他说话了。最近一个让他听到这些词汇的还是他的老师。

是的，“他的”老师。回忆中的老师用被黑革手套覆盖的手指握住茶杯柄，前佣兵的动作绝不能说是优雅，但若有需要就连手中的陶片都能用来当作武器的伶俐气质让他心动（他分不清这是害怕还是临战的兴奋，总之从结果来说，他对对方心跳加速）。

贝雷特啜饮着茶水回答他的问题。虽然我不记得我什么时候开始作为佣兵杀人，对方说，但是一开始的话，果然是闹出不少笑话。挺早的时候，某场战役后我还问我的父亲神是什么。

老师也会问这样的问题吗？他当时有些意外。他的惊讶太过明显，教师对他摇头，说自己只是在那之前从未听过这个词。他和任何宗教从无接触，会这么问只是因为第一次听见这个音节。

恶魔。非道的畜生。下地狱吧。神不会原谅你。等主降下天罚吧。

好像是被这么说了。

教师用他那一贯如常的声音重复着手下亡魂的临终之音。对时常出现类似的内容幻听的帝弥托利来说，教师的语气平淡得反而让他觉得头晕目眩。

shen 不会原谅你，贝雷特好像现在也很奇怪似的重复着这句话侧过头，这是什么敌将的名字吗？他很恐怖吗？很强吗？你知道情报非常重要，所以有点在意想向杰拉尔特确认 …… 结果并不是那回事啊。

…… 你怎么了，帝弥托利？抱歉，我刚刚是不是说了不妥的话？他的老师立即放下茶杯站了起来，茶水在唐突的动作下溅出杯缘。贝雷特担忧地靠近他，轻拍他的背部，并试图想让他抬头以便确认状况。他的老师是货真价实的刽子手，但对他付出的温度也绝无虚假。

“ ……… ！！”

帝弥托利被面前男人的声音带回了现实。他发现自己不知何时蹲在了被他剥夺行动能力躺倒在地的帝国军官面前。真是张过分的脸，他想。悲伤，愤怒，怨恨，恐惧，都已经超过人类的脸部肌肉所能展现的范围，不禁让他心生怜悯。

“她是你的女儿吗？她死得那么痛苦，你觉得很难过吧。”

不知不觉他发现自己开始学着记忆中贝雷特的模样，他拍着男人的身体，试图让他动一动僵硬的脖子和他对视。只是想起老师是如何对待他的，他发现自己的声音就变得异常温柔。

“虽然我尚未拥有孩子，但我也有过非常重要的亲人和友人。你也能和我感同身受吗？”

男人像负伤的动物一般呜咽着没有回话。精神异常的杀人鬼突如其来的温柔语气除了恐怖什么都不是。

“ —— ！！！！”

帝弥托利的确还在等待对方的回答，对方那不属于这个世界的悲鸣不在他的意料之内。柔软无骨的触感透过手套传来。很显然，即使是依然破败的王家，血脉里的怪力也货真价实，让他的碰触变为直接捏碎对方骨头的暴行。

啊，不行啊 ……

他还是没办法做到像老师一样对敌人的恶言置若罔闻。因为太奇怪了。自己是畜生是恶魔？他怎么有资格说？分明是杀死他亲族元凶的伥鬼，发动战争的帝国的走狗。他的运输队在生命最后一秒还在向帝国扩张的战线提供物资，即使这支队伍里没有武装，面包和布料也最终都会成为飞向喉咙的箭矢，刺向心脏的刀尖。杀了他们是正确的行为，是审判的铁锤，是为了所有亡魂的慰灵碑。

他扔下男人的断肢，从血泊里捡起看着还有用的东西，离开了乌鸦已经开始聚集的尸堆。

他一味地行走着，不知道目的也不知道方向。直到他觉得身体变得沉重，耳鸣盖过幻听，他决定找地方休息。背靠上岩石，将武器圈在手中，他拆开从死人那里拿来的一些东西。扯下油纸的包装，他发现里面是面包。外层的纸张本身已经沾上血液，面包的表面也一样。他啃下表面带血的皮然后吐掉。（殿下，真是粗鲁，他听见被扭断脖子的贴身侍女斥责）他早就不再有在乎味觉的能力，但血液并不算多干净的东西，避免祸从口入总能去掉一些不必要的麻烦。（您做得没错，随行医完全不在意自己错位的躯干肯定道）

他机械地吞咽着，直到感到手脚的血液循环开始加速，喉咙中落下的重量确实抵达了身体内部。直到这时他才能发现一件事，他勃起了。这不奇怪，也不少见。他没有余力特地纾解欲望。因为自己的不知轻重，方才的杀戮也比预想得更早停止。未冷却的攻击欲望以另外一种原始的方式体现到了他身上。

更何况他刚才还回忆起了老师。

“到我房间休息吧。”

对方捧起他的脸这么说。贝雷特离开自己开始整理起茶具。过一会他就像迷路的孩子一样被牵去了教师的房间。关上门之后，教师很自然地蹲坐在他的腿间。

休息。这就是休息。他的老师已经从衣物中取出他的性器，稍作把弄之后就张嘴含住，后面的话已经含糊不清。但帝弥托利依旧知道他的老师要说什么。做到累为止，然后睡个好觉。

他从一开始就知道对方要做什么。但不可思议地，他从来没有阻止的意思。第一次的时候他着实吓到了，他问对方为什么。只是想让你放松，前佣兵一如既往地认真回答。看来对他而言，遇到敌人就要杀掉，腹中空空就要进食；比自己弱小的同族需要保护，伙伴受伤了便要照顾。性欲也不过是此种生存法则的一环罢了。

老师也和其他人做吗？对这个问题，对方也点头肯定。 …… 那是当然，你可以和你的同伴进一同食。你可以贴紧你的同伴熬过严冬，当然也可以和你需要陪伴的友人性交。帝弥托利本以为自己会难过，或者愤怒于有人如此不知廉耻，纠正其离谱的认识。但实际上接收到这些信息后，他看着对方的眼睛欣然接受了。

男人和男人，平民和王储，教师和学生之间性行为。门外还能听见士官学校其他学生的声音，在室内他们行淫。不正常，帝弥托利的被教师煮沸的大脑一隅想。但有多么不正常，对他的老师而言又算得上什么呢。是娼妇又是导师，不敬神却被教会青睐，杀人之后又爱人。只要在他的身边，就是与世俗隔绝的乐园。

“老、师”

柔软的口腔，交叠的舌头，他咬破自己的嘴唇希望能找回一点更接近当时的温暖。他一边寻找着故人的回忆一边自慰，不过和回忆大相径庭，他对如何取悦自己毫无技巧，只能依靠回忆来补足。实际抱住老师的腰，他才发现触感比看起来还要纤细。真的是这样的人能打碎魔兽的防甲，将飞龙从天上击落吗。但贝雷特马上会让他的学生知道何为轻敌，对方坐在自己身上的时候，腰腹的动作和内部的绞缠几乎要杀了他。他和当时的自己一样屏息，快乐是来袭的猛兽，无处可逃的猎物只能僵直死去。

“ ———— ”

可能是停止呼吸的时间太久了，明明是已经日落，他居然觉得眼前白得吓人。可以呼吸了吗，他尝试了一下，被氧气激发的的疲劳感告诉他结束了，吐出那口气的时候，他甚至听见自己发出像是哽咽的声音，从回忆里幸存可能的确值得喜极而泣。

说来奇怪，同为死者，他的老师没有一次出现在他不请自来的幻觉里。因为未能亲眼目睹死状？像他那样漂亮自由的生灵，他想像那美丽生物的矫健四肢折断、因为冲击已经难以辨清尸体细节的死状。帝弥托利感到胸前一阵绞痛，但刚被解放的欲望在这想法中又开始想攀上他的下腹。禽兽不如，他粗暴地整饬着衣物阻止自己。

…… 但同时，也拜此所赐，如果他还想与贝雷特相见，那就必须保持最低限度的理智，至少能够拥有检索记忆的能力 —— 不是完全把自己交给冲动。当然，如果哪天他彻底放弃为人，那就别再想起他来吧。他比谁都知道有关死者的记忆会慢慢消失，通往乐园的门扉正在关闭。

“晚安，帝弥托利。”

他突然听到了贝雷特的声音。

…… 这是回忆的后续，还是幻觉？不要，他发现自己在心中请求，不要加入到死者（幻觉）的行列去。他拒绝睁开眼睛，性欲宣泄后的困倦感绑架了他，他抓紧手边的武器支撑身体。虽然很难说是入眠，仅仅是为了拒绝那个猜想，他让自己陷入了久违的昏睡。


End file.
